Mortus
|-|Mortus= |-|Mortus' Hand= |-|Concept Art= Summary Mortus is the main antagonist of the Comix Zone. He emerges from the pages of Sketch's comic after it is hit by lightning. After hurling his creator, Sketch Turner, into the book, Mortus picks up a pen and draws in enemies with it, hoping to kill Sketch so that he can become real. He becomes the final boss when Sketch discovers his plan to launch a nuke upon the New World Empire. He teleports around at random during the final battle and constantly taunts Sketch. When defeated, Mortus explodes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Mortus Origin: Comix Zone Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Cyborg | Drawing Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Reality Warping and Immersion (Could escape the comic realm and trap Sketch inside the same comic which imprisoned him, then return to it at will), Explosion Manipulation (On death), Summoning (Via drawing enemies or oozing them out of his flesh), Mid Regeneration (Can regenerate from his upper half of body flesh being used for summoning a Kreep), Teleportation, Life Manipulation (Is able to bring Sketch back to life if he feels like it) and Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs out of his mouth after smoking his pipe) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be comparable to Sketch Turner with Paper Airplanes) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Faster than Sketch) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human (Could carry, lift and toss Alissa Cyan with one arm) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: At least Building level, at most City Block level (Can survive a Paper Airplane from Sketch; he can survive a Power Slam from Sketch in his True Hero form, and he can survive a rocket's exhaust flames being activated up to 5 times) Stamina: Extraordinarily High Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with Fireballs Standard Equipment: Sketch's pen (Allows him to add enemies to the comic while in the real world) and his pipe Intelligence: Gifted (Leads an entire army of mutants and created a rocket with a nuclear device capable of destroying the entire New World Empire) Weaknesses: Mortus can be arrogant and cocky, causing him to do things like giving Sketch a second chance if Mortus believes the former died too quickly, or when he came back into the comic to stop Alissa and Sketch from thwarting his in-comic plan to destroy the New World Empire even though he had already made it to the real world and could wreak havoc thereafter dispatching Alissa and Sketch. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireball:' Shoots a fireball out of his mouth after smoking his pipe *'Punches:' Straight, Jab and Hook *'Kicks:' Sweep and Front Gallery MortusConcept.jpg|Mortus Concept Art 19875564_312071379232652_8643880511940917741_n.jpg|Mortus escaping the comic CZ33.png|Mortus returning to the Comix Zone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Stone Walls Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Comix Zone Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sega Category:Pipe Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immersion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses